


Le Crush D'Aqua

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: College AU, F/F, UA fac, crush ridicule
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Aqua a un crush. Un crush massivement ridicule, et ridiculement massif.





	Le Crush D'Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooo!!
> 
> Long time no see!!
> 
> Donc j'ai eu cette idée en écoutant la musique, je ne sais plus quelle chanson, tho x) Peut-être bien Can't Take My Eyes Off You! 
> 
> Je voulais écrire un truc ridicule, mais VRIAMENT ridicule, haha! J'espère y être arrivé!
> 
> Aqua et Cinderella sont genre mon deuxième OTP de KH, et je me DEVAIS d'écrire sur elle car il y a genre trois fics d'elles sur le net ;-;
> 
> KH, Disney et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas le moindre euro en publiant ce texte.
> 
> Enjoy!

« Aqua ! C'en est ridicule ! Si tu ne vas pas la voir, c'est moi qui le ferai ! »  
« Terra, non !! Je lui dirai ! »  
« Quand ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. Mais je lui dirai. » La fille dont on parle, c'est Cendrillon sur qui j'ai un crush massif. Massivement ridicule, surtout. On dirait une collégienne, sérieux ! J'ai vingt-deux ans et je ne sais pas comment avouer à cette fille que je flashe dessus. 

« Ah la voilà ! » Terra me bouscule gentiment, je lui rentre dedans et elle laisse échapper ses livres. Je l'aide à les ramasser et nos mains se touchent. Je la regarde furtivement, elle me sourit. Ridicule. Vraiment. Elle finit par continuer son chemin.  
« T'avais un moment, là ! »  
« Ouais bah non, trop cliché ! » Mon meilleur ami rit.  
« Et alors ? »  
« Et alors, bah, bah, bah… Je ne sais pas ! » Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers mon amphi. Je bâille durant tout le cours de littérature. A la sortie, je la vois discuter avec ses amies, Belle et Aurore. Je les salue, elles me répondent avec entrain sauf Cendrillon. Elle fuit mon regard. Elle se sauve rapidement, peut-être est-ce à cause de tout à l'heure avec les livres. Peut-être qu'elle m'en veut. J'espère que non !!!

A la cafète, je la vois au loin. Je la regarde en soupirant et me laisse aller à la rêverie. Je m'imagine tenir sa main, faire des pique-niques sur le campus, l'embrasser sous la pluie après avoir vérifié que personne ne nous regardait, jeter des pierres à sa fenêtre et l'attendre en bas pour lui réciter des poèmes que j'aurai écrits. Je me lève et me couche en pensant à elle. Je me suis même mise à faire attention à mon apparence. Ce crush est ridicule, ridiculement massif et massivement ridicule. Elle tourne la tête vers moi, j'essaie d'être naturelle. SOIS NATURELLE, AQUA !  
« Aqua ? Pourquoi tu te grattes la tête en mangeant une banane ? » Pourquoi, quand je veux être naturelle, ça arrive tout le temps ???  
« Mais tais-toi ! J'essaie d'être naturelle. »  
« En imitant le singe ? » Ventus est plié de rire.  
« Oui, bon, ça va, hein ! »

Bon, au moins, y'a pas ce cliché genre on est ennemies. C'est déjà ça.  
« Aqua, c'est ridicule. Parle-lui ! Elle va pas te manger ! »  
« Je sais ! » Je rêve des petites choses genre danser avec elle sous la neige, éclairées par un réverbère. Je rêve de son sourire. Je rêve du son de sa voix quand elle est heureuse. Je rêve de ses bras quand je suis triste. Je rêve de la protéger. Quand je rêve la nuit, c'est d'elle. Elle en princesse et moi en prince qui défait le vilain dragon qui la retient prisonnière. Ça me tue. Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

« Aqua ? » Je lève le nez. Cendrillon. Je cherche Terra et Ven qui brandissent des pouces au loin. Je la regarde à nouveau.   
« Oui ? »  
« Bah.. Euh… Voilà… Est-ce que tu… 'Fin... » Elle est cramoisie. Je la vois se retourner vers Belle et Aurore qui lui font de grands gestes bizarres.  
« Est-ce que tu vas manger ton flan ? » Quoi ? Tout ça pour ça ?  
« Bah euh.. Tu peux l'avoir si tu veux. » Je lui souris mais je suis tellement tendue que je dois avoir une tête étrange. Elle me sourit en retour, le visage crispé. 

Elle repart avec son dessert, contente. Je vois ses amies super déçues, par contre. Je me demande pourquoi.

Terra et Ventus reviennent vers moi.  
« Alors ? »  
« Elle voulait mon flan. »  
« C'est tout ? »  
« Oui, c'est tout. » Je suis déçue. Je ne m'attendais pas à une demande de sortie, mais après tant d'hésitation, quelque chose de moins voilà, quoi. 

Bon, demain, je lui parle ! Non ! Je ne peux pas !! Je cache mon visage dans mes mains. Mais je DOIS lui parler ! AAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!   
« Ça y'est, combat intérieur. »  
« La ferme, Terra. »

Je rentre chez moi, épuisée par tant d'émotions. Je prends une douche et réfléchis. Cendrillon doit aimer les filles petites et menues. Rien à voir avec moi qui suis grande et musclée. 'Fin, je préfère le mot « athlétique », c'est moins brutal. En même temps, je fais de l’aïkido depuis dix ans, je ne peux qu'être musclée, en plus, je vais courir tous les matins. Et si elle n'aimait pas les filles ? J'irai me noyer et je deviendrai un concombre de mer ! Non, non, je l'ai vue lancer des regards appuyés à plusieurs nanas. Ressaisis-toi, Aqua ! Je sors de la cabine et me sèche. 

J'allume la télé quand d'un coup, coupure de courant ! Je cherche des bougies, éclairée par mon téléphone. J'en trouve rapidement et les allume. Ambiance romantique. Si seulement elle était là. On se mettrait sur des coussins et on s'embrasserait timidement au début, comme pour se découvrir puis plus franchement. Puis mes mains exploreraient son corps et...

On toque à ma porte, ce qui me sort de ma rêverie. Je regarde par le judas, c'est ma proprio. Elle est venue m'informer que la coupure risquait de durer. Génial ! Du coup, je vais me faire livrer.

Je me commande à manger puis vais me coucher après avoir englouti mon repas et éteint les bougies. Demain, je lui parle ! 

C'est ultra-motivée que je me lève. Je réunis mes livres pour la journée et vais prendre le bus où je vois Cendrillon. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle. Nos mains se frôlent, je m'excuse. Elle me dit que ce n'est pas grave avec un petit sourire. Mon cœur rate un battement. Je meurs de l'intérieur.   
« Hum… Cendrillon ? »  
« Aschen. Appelle-moi Aschen. »  
« Pourquoi ? » Ah bah bravo ! La question bête par excellence !  
« Parce que c'est comme ça que m'appellent mes amies. Je suis allemande, donc Aschenputtel, Aschen pour faire court. »  
« D'accord. » Un ange passe. Invite-la à sortir, nom de dieu, Aqua !!

Au final, je n'ai pas réussi. Ecoeurée. 

J'attends Terra et Ven à l'endroit habituel, sous le cerisier en fleurs. C'est vraiment beau, je pends une photo quand une main s'aplatit sur mon épaule.   
« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, les mousti…. Aschen??? » Je sursaute.   
« Aqua ! Je.. J'ai un crush massif. C'en est ridicule. Belle et Aurore me poussent à te parler. Je.. » Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je la prends dans mes bras et dépose un baiser sur son front.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi. » Elle lève la tête vers moi.  
« Tu ne comprends pas ! Je veux t'embrasser sous une pluie torrentielle, je veux courir avec toi en riant sur la plage puis admirer le coucher de soleil, je veux te voir sourire, je veux prendre des bains avec toi, éclairées par des bougies en sirotant du champagne, je veux te serrer dans mes bras, je veux que tu me protèges, je veux que tu me chantes des chansons d'amour… Je veux.. Je te veux !! »

Je l'embrasse. Oui, sous le cerisier dont les pétales tombent. J'entends un clic. Je mets fin au baiser et vois Terra et Ven ainsi que Belle et Aurore en train de prendre une photo.  
« Sérieusement ? » Terra me montre le cliché. C'est vrai que c'est une jolie photo. Il me l'envoie et je la mets en fond d'écran.

C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à fréquenter Aschen. Mais j'allais lui parler, hein !! J'allais vraiment le faire !!

**Author's Note:**

> FIN!
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu!
> 
> J'espère que tu auras aimé cette histoire! :3
> 
> A bientôt!


End file.
